


Even Sweeter

by AlvieAshgrove, LamiasLuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cookies, Eric is a sweetheart, Even Dark can't resist, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Nervousness, Platonic Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvieAshgrove/pseuds/AlvieAshgrove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Eric decides to bake batches of cookies for all the egos. It was another cozy day for everyone, so the plan was for hot chocolate, cookies, and relaxing. However, like last time, Eric decides that no one should be left out from their get-togethers. He's not afraid of Dark... actually that's a lie. He's still very much afraid of the entity, but now there's a side of curiosity to go along with it! So this time he wants to personally deliver Dark's treats to his office and not run away like last time.A continuation of Bittersweet
Relationships: Eric Derekson & Darkiplier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Even Sweeter

It was another cozy day and the other egos had begged Eric to make more hot chocolate to combat the winter cold. Not only did they get their drink, but an extra treat to go with it. Cookies of all kinds were made by expert hands in the kitchen. Eric loved to bake, so he didn’t hesitate to offer some food comfort for everyone. There were a lot of different tastes in the household, which meant a lot of different cookies that could make everyone happy. And he meant absolutely everyone.

Unlike the others, there was one person who didn’t appreciate sweets very much. However, that didn’t mean he was opposed to all types of sweets. With the help of Wilford he managed to come up with something Dark would love.

All he needed was the confidence to give him them.

Eric’s hands trembled as he debated whether to knock on Dark’s office door or not. He had gone through the trouble of baking cookies and making a special hot chocolate for him, per Wilford’s advice but still, he wondered if he should do as he did last time. Running away felt like a _very_ valid option the more he stared at the door. No, no, he had to be upfront this time so the others wouldn’t get scared again. Also he really wanted to be sure Dark liked the cookies he made because no amount of reassurances could calm him.

Steeling himself, he knocked on Dark’s door, though a little soft, he wondered if Dark even heard it. Though when he heard the sound of footsteps coming close he clenched his eyes shut just in case. Dark’s angry looks always scared him so he prepared himself for the worst before the door opened.

Upon opening, Dark was taken aback by who he saw, “Eric, what an odd surprise to have you at my office.” He didn’t give away that he was baffled by the visit, but he was happy to see someone other than Wilford, let alone someone knocking politely instead of barging in.

“I-I’m sorry if I’m bug-bugging you s-sir but… but I thought maybe you-you would want some m-more hot chocolate and I-I baked - baked some cookies this time too.” Eric’s hands shook more as he tried to speak as clearly as possible, “I didn’t - I didn’t know what you l-liked, but Wilford gave me a f-few ideas. You don’t have to… h-have to eat them, if you don’t wanna…” 

Eric rambled on and Dark was even more surprised now. A slight smile pulled at the corner of his lips, though it was quickly replaced with worry when he noticed the hot drink nearly spilling onto Eric’s hand. He placed his own hands on top of Eric’s to steady the tray.

“Careful now, you’re going to burn yourself shaking like that.”

Eric couldn’t help the slight blush that spread across his cheeks when he saw Dark’s hands on his own. They were cold, yet comforting. That same gentleness from before present within Dark’s hard persona. 

“Come in.”

And just like that, Dark’s hands were off his and he walked back to his desk. A single motion for Eric to follow was all he needed, causing him to shuffle after him like a puppy. While Dark sat down, a chair manifested in front of his desk, he motioned again for Eric to sit down. He stared at the tray placed on his desk with curiosity. An assortment of cookies were there, some sort of chocolate chip and some ginger snaps. In the centre of it all was a mug of hot chocolate, garnished with a candy cane stirring stick and whipped cream. It smelled heavenly.

“Wil-Wilford… he told me what - what you’d like.” Eric pointed to the chocolate chip cookies. “These are - are dark chocolate wi-with peppermint.” He pointed to the other cookies. “Th-These are ginger snaps.” Finally, he pointed to the mug. “And-And I used dark chocolate for this too.”

Dark nodded along with Eric’s explanation. It was surprising that Wilford didn’t sabotage his treats with overbearing amounts of sugar. They all suited his subtle tastes perfectly. 

“Thank you. These look delicious, Eric.” He let himself relax in the younger’s presence, rolling his neck and dulling his aura, in hopes that it could calm his nerves. It didn’t help at all. Eric continued to shake like a kicked puppy, looking stiff with his hands firmly placed on his lap and his gaze switching between the ground and the plate of cookies. 

As much as he enjoyed the other’s fearful looks, he couldn’t find that sadistic pleasure within Eric’s fear, not when he looked like this. 

He took a chocolate chip cookie. Clearly the anticipation was killing Eric, so he was quick to have a taste. Immediately, the perfect balance of bitter and sweet filled his taste buds, making him close his eyes and humming in satisfaction. When he opened his eyes, he saw Eric staring up at him, brows quirked up in worry. 

“Is… Is it okay?”

A small smile pulled at Dark’s lips. “It’s wonderful! You definitely have a talent for this.” He eagerly finished the rest of the cookie and took a sip of the hot chocolate. God, it was delicious too. “May I ask, why go through the trouble of making this for me? Surely it was a hassle to make something for my taste.”

“Um… w-well,” Eric bit his lip and began to fiddle with his shirt collar, “Y-You said no-no one really includes you in-in stuff. So I… I-I wanted to include you more! I mean, i-if you want - want to be left alone that’s fine too…”

“I let you in my office, didn’t I?”

“Oh, um, right.”

Dark chuckled. “You’re quite courageous.” Eric squeaked at the claim. Was Eric always this cute or did he not interact with him enough? “Not many are willing to face me so… casually like this.”

“You… you deserve to-to be included, I-I believe so.”

Dark titled his head. “My, my, aren’t you full of surprises?” he mused, standing up. Eric did the same and before he knew it, Dark reached over and gently grabbed one of his hands, pressing a small kiss on his knuckles. “You have my gratitude.”

There were no slight blushes now, Eric went beet red at the gesture. All he could muster were a string of unintelligible stammers and froze in place. When Dark returned his hand, Eric flopped his arm down in a sudden motion. 

“As much as I would like to keep talking to you, the others are probably worrying about your whereabouts. They probably think you died,” Dark laughed. He guided Eric to the door and opened it for him.

“Yeah,” Eric was still very much recovering from what happened, letting his body go on autopilot as he walked, “I sh-should check if they like the-the cookies.” He could faint he was so surprised.

“I’m sure they love it, I know I love mine.”

Eric gave a bright smile as he stood by the doorway. “I-I’m glad you - you like it, s-sir!” Rather than shaking from fear, he was shaking with happiness. 

He made a mental note to spend more time with Eric. For once, someone melted his cold exterior, and it wasn’t Wilford this time. Dark tilted his head up with a single finger. Then, he leaned over and pressed another small kiss on his cheek, whispering his next words. “There’s no need for formalities. Call me Dark, Eric.”

“I-I-I-” Eric slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his stammering, managing to offer a quick nod as a response.

A quiet chuckle came from the entity as he straightened up once more. “As always, I appreciate your hospitality. I’m certainly going to enjoy the rest of the cookies. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

Eric squeaked out a tiny “Thank you” and then bid his farewells. Dark closed the door behind him, leaving him with some work and the treats. He bit into a ginger snap, revelling in the taste.

Maybe he didn’t enjoy seeing Eric fearing him, but he definitely enjoyed seeing him act like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dark and Eric are cute and now I wanna write more of them! This is sweet and oddly wholesome considering I usually write Dark really intimidating. This was a fun collab


End file.
